A Card For An Ill Excuse
by IloveSasukeShinoNeji
Summary: Touya is sick and it's up to Yukito and Sakura to take care of him. But when the cause of his illness is due to a card created by Clow. It's up to Sakura and the gang to return the card to its guise.
1. Oniichan is Sick

Yatta! My first Card Captor Fanfic. I'm so excited! I hope you enjoy reading my story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I tried writing this as if this could be an actual episode of the anime. This is based after episode 50 or so. This is like Sakura thanking Touya for episode 39 by caring for him back, and its sort of a Yukito love story. Also Sorry for any grammer errors. I probably made some.

Disclaimer: All rights to CCS belong to CLAMP and Tokyo pop.

A Card For An Ill Excuse

Ch. 1

Onii-chan's sick

It was a Morning like another in the Kinomoto household. Sakura was just about to get up for another day of school and possibly another card captor adventure.

"Beep…. Beep…. Beep" Sakura's alarm clock rang.

"Mmm…" Sakura turned over in her sleep.

"Beep…Beep…Be…" Sakura turned off the alarm clock.

"Hmm.…?" Sakura stared at the clock realizing the time. "Looks like it time to wake up" Sakura shifted her poison so that she sat up in her bed.

"Yawn!" Sakura stretched as she sat on the side of her bed and looked out the window. "Another beautiful day." Sakura turned around to face the sleeping plush toy on her shelf.

"Kero-chan, wake up." Sakura whispered into the plush toys ear.

"Huh?" Kero opened his eyes.

"Ah, Ohayo Kero-chan!" Sakura chirped.

"Ohayo…" Kero mumbled still tired from just waking up.

"Today is another beautiful day Kero so lets make the most of it." Sakura smiled.

"Sure, whatever." Kero yawned sleepily.

"Hoe." Sakura jumped down from her bed and headed to her closet to get dressed. After she dressed she brushed her hair and teeth then headed down stairs.

"Yoshi, time to go to school." Sakura said as she headed out her bedroom door. "Bye Kero-chan, don't play to many video games, alright?" Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, I won't" Kero smiled back crossing his fingers. (If that's even possible for Kero)

"Ja ne!" Sakura closed her door and headed down the stairs.

Sakura then got to the kitchen to see, as usual her brother cooking breakfast.

"Ohayo, Onii-chan." Sakura said expecting him to say "Ohayo Monster." back or something like that. But he didn't. He just stared into space.

"Hmm…" Touya continued to stare into space.

"Onii-chan?" Sakura said walking closer to him. This time she noticed his face was pale and he had a tint of pink going across his face. Not to mention that there was enough sweat on him to fill a 10-gallon hat.

"Onii-chan!" Sakura yelled again this time with an indication of panic in her voice.

"Nani?" Touya snapped out of his trance.

"Onii-chan!!" Sakura said again.

"Sakura?" Touya then bent down to his little sister. "When did you get here?" Touya asked.

Sakura didn't wait to reply she just put a hand to her brother's forehead and sighed with expectation.

"That's not good. Onii-chan you're running a fever. You need to be in bed." Sakura said removing her hand.

"D…Dajobu…" Touya mumbled as he tried to stand up but only ended up slumping back to the ground.

"Hoe! Onii-chan see you're not well." Sakura said as she rushed to his side.

"N…no I'm fine… Cough…Cough…" Touya covered his mouth.

"No, Onii-chan. I'm telling Oto-san." Sakura began to walk away but Touya grabbed her arm.

"Sakura… Please… remember when you were sick, but I never told Oto-san." Touya coughed.

"Yeah, and look what happened to me, I got worse." Sakura said back.

"Sakura… Please… I'm begging you." Touya pleaded.

"Demo, Onii-chan I'm worried about you. It's rare for you to get sick and I just don't want you to be worse then you already are." Sakura's eyes glimmered with worry.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Touya smiled back.

"But you can barely stand!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Iie!" Touya said as he forced himself up. "See I'm totally oka… cough…cough." Touya coughed into his hand.

"I dunno Onii-chan." Sakura said as she lead her brother over to a table chair, then once again felt his forehead. "Your forehead feels pretty hot." Sakura then removed her hand.

"I… can manage… trust me." Touya said in a scratchy voice.

"Are you sure, Onii-chan?" Sakura said checking his eyes.

"Ha…Hai" Touya then stood up. Although he wobbled a little he managed to walk to the counter again.

"At least let me make breakfast. Okay Onii-chan?" Sakura sighed as she removed his apron and lead him back to the chair. "Other wise you'll burn your self."

"Uh…" Touya slumped into the chair and laid his head on the kitchen table.

Sakura then walked over to the counter to start over making the eggs. (Since Touya burned them in his daze.)

"What do want to eat Onii-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing…" Touya groaned.

"Onii-chan you have to eat something."

"No…." he grumbled.

"Fine…" Sakura cracked two eggs. "I'll just make some for Oto-san and me."

Speaking of which "Oto-san" had just walked into the kitchen.

"Ohayo Sakura-san, Touya." Fujitaka sat down at the table "Sakura I see you are making breakfast this morning. And Touya…" He stared at Touya. "Touya are you alright?" he asked with concern.

"Eh?" Touya perked up his head. "Yeah…I'm just a little tired this morning. I didn't get much sleep." Touya lied.

"Hmm?" Fujitaka frowned with disbelief. He then began to reach out to feel Touya's forehead, when Touya quickly pulled back. "Touya…"

"Eggs are ready!" Sakura chirped.

"Ah good." Fujitaka smiled as Sakura placed the eggs infront of him. Then placed another set of eggs at her seat.

"Itadakimasu!" Sakura sat down and began to eat.

"Ugh…" Touya placed his head back on the table. The sight of food made him nauseas.

"Touya are feeling alright?" Fujitaka bluntly asked.

"I'm fine really." Touya lied once again.

"Why aren't you eating?" Fujitaka began to eat his eggs.

"Because…. I had a big dinner last night." Again with Touya's lying.

"Well…just don't over do it… okay?" Touya's father said with concern.

"Hai…" Touya mumbled.

End of chapter one.

Well, how was it? I love these stories. Especially when I put a character they love by their side. That makes it all Kawaii. In this one I wasn't going to really put anyone he loved this time. I was just going to put his sister cause I thought that was sweet too. But Yukito also takes care of him too so… Oh well. Please review my story.


	2. A Long Ride to School

Hey me again, with Chapter 2. Yatta! By the way Yatta is my favorite thing to say.

Disclaimer: All rights to CCS belong to CLAMP and Tokyo pop. I love anything by CLAMP!

Ch. 2

A Long Ride to school

Soon breakfast was finished. Fujitaka had gone off to work and Sakura and Touya were getting ready to leave for school.

Touya hopped onto his bike when a wave of dizziness hit him. "Ugh…" Touya began to sway as he peddled down the hill.

Sakura turned her roller blades. "Onii-chan, are you okay?" Sakura skated over to Touya.

"Eh… I'm fine." Touya breathlessly continued to peddle down the hill.

"Really?" Sakura glared at him.

"Yea…yeah." Touya laughed. "It's nothing to worry about."

They soon reached Yukito's house where Yukito was smiling as usually and waiting for a ride to school.

"Ohayo Sakura-Chan, Ohayo Touya!!" Yukito waved.

"Ohayo Yukito-san." Sakura skated next to him.

"Ah, Touya…" Yukito began to say, but then realized Touya looked off.

"Touya, are you feeling okay." Yukito asked as he walked over to Touya side.

"He hasn't been feeling to good all morning." Sakura said.

"It's nothing, monster…just shut up." Touya coughed.

"Maybe you should stay home today." Yukito suggested.

"No… I'm fine… I keep telling everyone…ugh…." Touya put a hand to his forehead as his head began to spin.

"You need rest Touya." Yukito said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine really… He he he." Touya fake chuckled.

"Alright… I guess." Yukito hopped on to the back of Touya's bike.

"Let's go! Other wise will be late for school." Sakura said as she glanced over at Touya with worry.

"Kay" Touya whispered.

After more skating and peddling they finally got to Sakura's school

"Bye!" Sakura waved.

"Have a good day." Yukito smiled. "Will pick you up after school.

"Thanks!" Sakura grinned. "And Onii-chan… please don't push yourself." Sakura yelled.

"Mmm." Touya mumbled.

Sakura ran into her school to meet up with Tomoyo and Li.

"Alright Touya let's go." Yukito said.

"Hnn." Touya started off towards school and go there just before the bell rang.

End Chapter 2

Review Onegai!!! Please tell me what you think. Arigatou! 


	3. Classroom Vertigo

Hey me again, with Chapter 2. Yatta! By the way Yatta is my favorite thing to say.

Disclaimer: All rights to CCS belong to CLAMP and Tokyo pop. I love anything by CLAMP!

Ch. 3

Classroom vertigo

RING!!!!!

The school bell rang as Touya and Yukito walked into the classroom just in time.

"Whew, we made it just in time Touya… Touya?" Yukito looked over to see Touya slump into his desk seat. "Touya…" Yukito sighed as he sat in his desk next to Touya.

Just then Nagishi-Sensei walked into the classroom.

"Ohayo, everyone!" She smiled.

"Ohayo Nagishi-Sensei." Everyone stood up and bowed at the same time.

"Arigatou." Nagishi Sensei set down her purse and grabbed her papers. "Now, let's take role."

Meanwhile in Sakura's classroom they teacher was also taking attendance.

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo whispered. "Are you okay? Did you catch another cold?"

"No… Its just… well Onii-Chan… isn't feeling well and he went to school today anyway. I'm just worried."

"Ah, I see." Tomoyo sighed. "It's alright, I'm sure he's fine. Besides Yukito-san is there with him."

"Demo…." Sakura frowned.

"It'll be fine. Just try not to think to much about it." Tomoyo said.

"Kinomoto Sakura." The teacher called out.

"Hai!" Sakura turned to the teacher. "Here."

We go back Touya who has now started math class.

"So when we say (X-2)(-2+X)" The teacher wrote on the board with chalk.

"It equals –1" She finshed writing. "Can someone tell me why?

A few people raised their hand.

"Yes, Misora-san." Nagishi-sensei picked on a girl in the front of the class. Come to the board and tell us why we got that answer.

"Hai!" Misora walked over to the board and began to write.

Meanwhile Yukito was glancing over at Touya who was trying to focus on the board. All the things on the board began to move in his head.

"Touya…" Yukito was getting even more worried.

Touya sensed Yukito's gaze, so he turned to face him.

"Don't worry Yuki. I'm fine." Touya just smiled back.

"…." Yukito silently turned back to face the board.

"Very good Misora-san, correct." Nagishi-sensei praised Misora as she went back to her seat.

"Now next problem…" Nagishi-sensei pulled out her chalk again and began to write the next equation.

"(A-7) x (A-3)(A-7) x (A-4). Who wants to do it?" Nagishi-sensei gleamed.

"Let's see." She glanced around the room at all the hands. "Hmm... " Her eyes went all around the room until they fell upon Touya who at the moment didn't look like he was paying attention.

Touya's face was even paler then before. Touya felt the room spin. His throat was dry, his face was hot, and it felt like his stomach was doing summersaults. To be blunt, he felt like absolute crap.

"Kinomoto-san." Nagishi-sensei called on Touya.

"…." He didn't respond.

The entire class turned to face Touya

"Kinomoto-san!" She called out again.

"…"There was still no response from Touya.

"Touya…" Yukito whispered.

"Hmm…" Nagishi-sensei went over to Touya. "Kinomoto-san!" She stood in front of him and was about to strike him with a book for not paying attention when she noticed his face.

"Mmm?" Nagishi-sensei held the raised book in front of Touya as he still showed the expression as if he were going to be hit by the book (Does that make sense?) when all of sudden Nagishi-sensei lowered the book.

"Uh…" Touya stared up at his teacher with his flushed cheeks and pale skin.

She leaned down in front of him to exam his face closer.

"Wh…What?" Touya hoarsely asked.

"Hmm…" she then gently pushed up his bangs, and pressed her forehead against his.

"Eh?" Touya looked confused. So did the whole class.

"As I thought, you've got a fever, probably a cold." She took back her hand and her forehead.

The whole class went into whispers.

"I fine…. Really..." Touya weakly smiled up at her.

"Tsukishiro-san." Nagishi-sensei looked down at Yukito. "Could you please escort Kinomoto-san to the nurses office and have her take a look at him?"

"Eh? Oh yeah." Yukito stood up and moved towards Touya.

"Yuki…" Touya said as Yukito helped him up.

"I'll take him right away." Yukito headed for the door with Touya's arm around his neck.

"Arigatou." Nagishi-sensei gratefully nodded.

"Iie, it's nothing." Yukito then walked out the door and down the hall and into the nurse's office.


	4. The Trip to the Nurse

Ch. 4

The Trip to the Nurse

"Sensei!" Yukito called as he walked in to the nurse with a weary Touya.

"Hmm?" The nurse turned around in her swivel chair.

"Touya, he's not feeling well." Yukito said as he sat Touya into the examination chair.

"Ah, this isn't good." She scooted her chair towards Touya and raised a hand to his forehead.

"Hey, Touya…" Yukito held up Touya so he wouldn't fall off the chair.

"Your too warm." She said as she moved her hand. "Tell how have you been feeling? Like what hurts? " She asked. " Open!" She commanded.

"Ah!" Touya opened his mouth.

She placed a tongue depressor on his tongue and shined a flashlight to check the back of his throat.

"Well…" Touya began to say.

"Close!" She commanded again.

"Ah…" He closed his mouth and started again. "Well, my head hurts, my throat feels really scratchy, I've been feeling some sharp pain in my stomatch and my body feels like it's on fire." Touya coughed out all in 3 seconds.

"That pretty much explains why you look so terrible then I guess." The nurse said as she rummaged through a drawer. "Why don't you lay down here for a while?" the nurse suggested.

"Mmm…" Touya nodded as he began to stand but then started to fall again.

'Touya!" Yukito caught him.

"Ah, Gomen Yuki…" Touya sighed.

"It's fine. Just let me help you." Yukito said as he helped Touya take off his coat and school slippers.

"Arigatou…" Touya murmured as Yukito helped him onto the bed.

"Your welcome…" he whispered back as he pulled the covers up to Touya's chin.

"Where is it?" The nurse continued to rummage. "Ah here it is!" The nurse turned around with a thermometer in her hand. "Let's take your temperature."

"Mmm…" Touya blinked open his eyes.

"Here keep this under your tongue." She stuck the thermometer under Touya's tongue.

"…." Touya then closed his eyes and dozed off.

"There we go…" The nurse sighed. "Ah, Tsukishiro-san, you can go back to class now. Thank you for your help."

"Hai…" Yukito bowed. "I'll come back later."

"Arigatou." The nurse smiled.

Yukito then left and closed the door.

…A little later…

Beep… Beep…

"Ah, is it done registering?" The nurse asked as she walked over to a labored breathing Touya.

"Mmm hmm…" Touya nodded as the nurse removed the thermometer.

"Hmm…" The nurse did not look pleased. "102." The nurse shook her head. "That's way too high."

"Un…" Touya turned over on his side and dozed off again.

Even later… at Sakura's school…

"Hmm…" Sakura stared out the window.

"Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo looked over at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan? Are you listing?" Tomoyo asked.

"Huh? What?" Sakura turned.

"Is it Touya?" Tomoyo looked deeper into her friend's concerned eyes.

"Hai…" Sakura sighed. "I'm really worried about Onii-chan…"

"Hmm…" Tomoyo was now concerned as well. "Is he really that bad?"

"Hai, he seemed that way" Sakura sighed once again.

Li was starring out the window with a displeasing look on his face.

"I sense some horrific magic…" Li said. "It's so strong, even the skies are clouded with dark energy."

"Hoe?" Sakura looked at the sky to see that Li was right. It was starting to get cloudy.

"Alright class, it's almost time for lunch so get all your stuff together. Also, due to the rain lunch will be eaten either in here or in the library

"Hai!" The class yelled in unison.

Back at Yukito and Touya's High School.

RINGGGGG!!

The bell rang and fourth period ended. All the students left for lunch. All, except for Yukito. Yukito rushed right over to the nurse's office.

"Sensei!" Yukito burst in. "Is Touya alright?" Yukito panted.

Yukito had been worrying about him through all his classes.

"Well…" The nurse heaved a sigh. "He's not exactly 100."

"He's that bad?" Yukito asked.

"Yes, truthfully, he is. Would you mind taking him home? I can give you a note to the front office saying that he went home early and you took him." The nurse grabbed a note pad and a pen.

"O…Okay…" Yukito walked over to Touya.

"His fever is well over 100. I think it's best he rest at home." She ripped the paper of the note pad. "Here, please get permission and then put him to bed. Tell his family the best thing for him to eat is probably soup, soda crackers, and ginger ale.

"Hai…" Yukito looked down at his ill friend who breathed with difficultly.

"Thank you." The nurse bowed her head slightly.

"Mnn…" He smiled. "Yoshi." Yukito lifted his friend on his back. "Let's get you home Touya." He then carried his friend out the door.

End Chapter 4

End chappie!!! I know its kind of going into a lot of details but it will get better. I promise.


	5. The Rain Pours Down

I know these are uploading pretty fast, but it's because I'm out of school and out of things to do. So I figure why not just write most of chapters now. Please review. I just started this story June 20, 2007. I'm already on chapter 6.

Disclaimer: CCS BELONGS TO CLAMP!!! NOOO!!!

Ch. 5

The Rain Pours Down.

Drip Drip Drip….

Rain started to fall.

"Ah… Rain…." Yukito looked up at the sky. I'd better hurry and get you home, Touya."

"Ugh…" Touya pressed his face into the back of Yukito's shirt.

"Don't worry, your gonna be alright." Yukito looked back at Touya.

Yukito walked over to Touya's bike and hopped on with Touya resting on his back.

"Okay let's do this" Yukito said as he attached an umbrella to the bicycle handle.

"Yuki…" Touya mumbled.

Yukito pushed off on the bike and headed toward Touya's house.

Boom!!!

"Thunder!" Yukito looked up at the sky as he peddled faster. "Shimata!"

"Hff…. Hff…" Touya wheezed. "Yuki… It's hot…"

"I know, don't worry… You'll be home soon." Yukito peddled faster and faster.

The rain was pouring down even harder now.

"Alright we're almost there." Yukito pushed a little further.

"Hff…Hff…" Touya continued to breath with difficulty.

Yukito finally arrived at the house after peddling for about 10 minutes.

"Geez…" Yukito parked the bike next to the house. "Why is it raining so hard?"

"Un…" Touya moaned.

Yukito put Touya's arms around his neck, so that Touya could grab his shirt in the front. (That should make sense)

"We're there Touya." Yukito sighed. "Let's get you inside."

Touya's fragile hands tightened the grip on Yukito's shirt.

"Boom!!" Thunder crashed harder.

Yukito opened the front door and placed his shoes at the steps where all the shoes usually were.

"Uh… how do I…?" Yukito was trying to take off Touya's shoes. "Uh…"

He thought for a moment then finally decided to move him to the kitchen.

"Here we go." Yukito brought him to the kitchen and settled him down in a chair.

"Common." He pulled off Touya's shoes.

"Yoshi…" He left the kitchen and placed the shoes next to his own by the step.

"Now then, Touya, let's…" Yukito walked back to the kitchen to see Touya leaning off the chair and falling towards the floor.

"Touya!!" He ran just in time to catch him.

Yukito sat on the floor and stared down at his unconscious friend.

"Okay, I need to get you in bed right now." Yukito quickly put Touya back on his shoulders and walked out of the kitchen.

"…" Touya was long gone and out of it, so Yukito had to carry him up the steps by himself.

"Touya, your pretty heavy you know." Yukito said as he struggled to bring Touya up the staircase.

Touya started to fall again.

"Oiii! Touya!!" Yukito once again saved him from falling. "Please Touya, try to get a hold of yourself."

"Un…nnn..." Were the only sounds that came from Touya.

"Almost to your room" Yukito lifted up Touya a little more.

Yukito finally reached the last step of the stairs case. He then went to Touya's room and kicked the door open.

"Okay, we're good. We did it." Yukito panted as he lifted Touya onto his bed. "Let's get off your jacket and put on some pajamas."

Yukito gently whispered in Touya's ear. "Touya…. Oiii…"

"Hmm…." Touya began to stir.

"Good he's waking up! I'll get him some Pajamas" Yukito went over to Touya's closet and picked out a pair of blue pajamas.

"Unn… Yuki…" Touya's eyes slowly began to open.

"Hey, Touya, can you get up." Yukito stood by his bedside.

"I think… so…" Touya managed to shift himself up.

"Here change into these." Yukito handed Touya the pair of Pajamas.

"Okay…" Touya took the pajamas and began to undress. "Uh…." His shirt got stuck on his head.

"Umm… Let me help." Yukito helped Touya pull of his shirt.

…A little later…

Yukito had finally gotten Touya out of his school clothes and into his pajamas.

"There we go." Yukito assisted Touya, so he could get under the covers. "Nice, and comfy." He pulled the sheets up to Touya's chin.

"Arigatou, Yuki." Touya drowsily said as he began to drift off to sleep again.

Yukito sat on the edge of Touya's bed

"It's nothing… To-ya…" Yukito caressed Touya's hair then pushed up his bangs. He gently pressed a hand to Touya's forehead.

"Yowch… You're burning up!" Yukito exclaimed.

"Ah…" Touya moaned. "Your hand's cold…. Feels good…"

Yukito removed his hand and got off the bed.

"You just keep resting Touya, and I'll be right back with a cold compress and some water." Yukito said as he walked towards the stairs. "Just go back to sleep for now."

"Mmm…" Touya slightly nodded as Yukito closed the door and turned off the light.

"Night…" Touya's eyelids closed as he drifted into a deep sleep.

"Click…" The door quietly closed.

End Chapter 5

Yatta I'm done with yet another chapter.


	6. Li’s Card Suspicions

Ch. 6

Li's Card Suspicions

RINGG!!

Lunch was over. Sakura and the rest of the class piled back into the classroom.

"Alright class!" The teacher said. "It's time for our English lesson."

"Aww…" The class groaned.

"Don't aww me, it's time for English. Now please take out your homework and pass it to Kari-san." The teacher motioned for Kari to stand up.

Kari walked over to everyone to take his or her homework.

As she did Li dazed and stared out the window.

"Psst… Li-kun… Li-kun…" Sakura whispered back to Li. "Are you feeling alright. You're as white as a sheet. Please don't tell me you have a fever too!" Sakura looked worried.

"N…no it's not that it's just I'm sensing something… possible another clow card. It's actually pretty close." Li stated.

"Hmm…." Sakura tried to focus her self until finally she felt something. "Ah I feel it too. What is it though? It seems so strange and unlike the other cards." Sakura wondered.

"I don't know what it is but I suggest we try and find it after school." Li said.

"You're right." Sakura nodded. "Ah, but what about Onii-chan?"

"Oh that's right your brother is sick… Well I guess I could go with you after school so you can check on your brother, then we'll go in search of the card." Li shrugged.

"All right!" Sakura agreed.

Just then the teacher turned around to face Li and Sakura.

"Kinomoto-san, Li-san, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" The teacher asked in an irritated voice.

"Huh? Uh… No sensei…." Li shook his head.

"Yeah, it's nothing." Sakura nervously laughed.

"Well if that's so would you please not continue your conversation of "Nothing." And try to pay attention more attention to the "Something." I'm teaching in class?" The teacher turned back writing notes on the board.

"Phew…" Li and Sakura both sighed.

"All right class please open up your journals and copy today's notes from the board into them." The teacher walked away from the board and sat at his desk.

"Hmm…" Li looked at the clock. "I don't know if I can wait for school to end. Even if it's only an hour away." Li thought to himself.

"I wonder how Onii-chan's doing…." Sakura thought

With that thought we go back to see how Touya and Yukito are doing.

"Phew…" Yukito sighed as he carried up a bunch of supplies for Touya up the stairs. "All right let's see, water bottle, bowel of ice water and a towel, extra blankets, thermometer, and some medicine. That should do it for now." Yukito stretched out an arm, turned the doorknob, then pushed open the door.

Yukito tiptoed in and knelt next to Touya's bed. He then placed the blankets on top of Touya, the water bottle, medicine, and thermometer on his nightstand, and the bowel of ice water right next to his side.

"Hmm…" Yukito pressed a hand onto Touya's sweaty forehead. "His fever's still high."

"Hff… Hff…" Touya breathed with difficulty.

Yukito took the towel, soaked it in the ice water then neatly folded and pressed it onto Touya's forehead.

"Uh…" Touya began to breath a little bit easier.

"To-ya…" Yukito continued to press the towel down onto Touya's forehead.

"Hmm…" Touya began to stir.

"He's coming to." Yukito looked down at his feverish as he open his heavy eyelids.

"Y...Yuki…" Touya said in a raspy voice. "What happened? Where am I?"

"Your at home Touya. The nurse gave me a note and told me to put you to bed. Your running a high fever." Yukito said as he took the towel and re-soaked it in the cold water.

"Uh…" Touya tried to sit up.

"Touya, no! You have to lay down." Yukito pushed Touya back down into bed.

"B… but…" Touya coughed.

"No buts…" Yukito said. "But, as long as your up, we might as well check your temperature." Yukito grabbed the thermometer of the nightstand. "Open you mouth To-ya."

"Ahh…" Touya opened his mouth. "Mmm…" Yukito stuck the thermometer in his mouth.

"Now keep it under your tongue." Yukito said as he once again re-soaked the towel. "Just a longer." Yukito then dabbed Touya's forehead with the towel.

"Beep…" The thermometer finished registering.

"There we go." Yukito removed the thermometer from Touya's mouth. "Hmm" Yukito looked displeased at the numbers that appeared on the thermometer. "102.7 degrees Fahrenheit! Ah, His fever's gone up!"

"Hff… Hff… Hff…" Touya once again wheezed with difficulty. "Cough… cough…"

"Touya…" Yukito got the towel in cold water again and pressed it back onto Touya's forehead.

Meanwhile back at Sakura's school, school had just let out and Li, Tomoyo, and Sakura were the only ones left in the classroom.

"So first we go over to Sakura's house so she can check and see if Touya's okay now…" Li said.

"Wait I need to come too! I left my video camera and Sakura's new costume at her house the other day! Li I know you especially will love this new costume I made for adorable little Sakura." Tomoyo nudged Li with her elbow.

"W…What are you talking about!?" Li blushed beet red.

"Hoe? I don't understand." Sakura looked confused. "Ah, Li what's wrong why's your face so red?"

"Nothing… It's nothing…." Li turned even redder as Sakura came even closer to his face.

"Something must be wrong! Your cheeks are as red as cherries." Sakura walked up to him and placed her forehead against Li's. "Are you sure you don't have a fever?"

"Y…Yes! I'm fine…" Li stammered.

"Really?" Sakura looked into his eyes.

"Ah…" Li's eyes began to spin. "Please… Sakura." He pushed her away.

"Li!" Sakura said. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing! I'm fine! Can we just get going now?" Li stormed out of the classroom

"All right if you're sure you're okay." Sakura said as she followed behind.

"Ah young love…" Tomoyo sighed.

They all headed outside the school, put up their umbrellas, and headed down the street towards Touya and Yukito's high school.

"Hmm…." Sakura looked for Touya and Yukito. "I was right they're not here. Touya and Yukito were supposed to pick me up after school. Yukito probably took him home early." Sakura sadly continued to walk in the direction of her house. Li and Tomoyo followed.

"Sakura, if Yukito took Touya home early I'm sure he's being taken care of." Tomoyo said trying to cheer her up.

"Hmm…" Li just looked away

Soon they arrived at Sakura's house

Sakura opened the front door.

"Common you guys." Sakura walked in and Li and Tomoyo followed.

They all took off their shoes and put on house slippers.

Sakura looked down at the other shoes and saw that Yukito and Touya's were there.

"Yukito? Touya? Are you home." Sakura called.

Sakura walked into the kitchen with Li and Tomoyo following once again.

"Hmm… They must be upstairs." Sakura said as they all walked up the stairs.

"Strange the card feels closer then it did before." Li said.

"Hello!" Sakura called again.

"Shh… in here Sakura." Yukito called from Touya's room.

"Ah they're here." Sakura and the others walked into Touya's room.

"Yukito… Onii-ch…" Sakura gasped as she saw Yukito pressing a towel onto a labored breathing Touya."

"Onii-chan!" Sakura rushed next to Touya's side. "What happened?"

"Well to make a long story short, the nurse told me to him home because he had a high fever and his fever has just been rising every since." Yukito sighed.

"Oh Onii-chan…" Sakura looked at her big brother as he breaths began more and more labored.

"Poor Touya…" Tomoyo walked over next to Sakura.

"Hmm… The card is very very close… In fact I think it's in this very room." Li said.

Sakura ignored Li and held Touya's hand.

"Hey are you listing!" Li yelled.

"Shh… Li Onii-chan's not feeling well." Sakura shushed Li.

"Sakura, listen I know your brothers sick but I think the cards close. But it doesn't make sense I don't see where it could be. Maybe I'm wrong." Li shrugged. "Either way Sakura we still have to get that card. Knowing Clow his cards probably causing trouble for someone."

Sakura was still not listening.

"Grr… I'm getting very irritated with this." Li walked up to Sakura and dragged her out of the room.

"Hey!" Tomoyo followed them out the door.

"Li!" Sakura struggled to get free. "Let go!"

"Sakura maybe you forgot what else we have to do." Li gave Sakura a stern look.

"But Onii-chan!" Sakura complained.

"Look it seems Yukito has everything under control so why not just let him take care of it. Besides for all we know this card could be destroying something or hurting someone." Li let go of Sakura's hand.

"You're right Li… I'm sorry…" Sakura looked down at the ground.

"It's fine, but let's get going so we can find the card already." Li said.

"Okay!" Sakura nodded.

"Oh wait first Sakura needs to put on her new outfit and I need my camera then we can go." Tomoyo said.

"Ugh… Fine hurry up." Li said.

"Right!" Tomoyo pushed Sakura into her room.

"Geez… Girls…" Li sighed.

Soon….

"Alright she's ready!" Tomoyo said. "Presenting the adorable, the amazing, Sakura!"

Tomoyo pushed Sakura out.

"Umm…" Sakura stood there in a short pink ruffled dress with sparkles and no straps, a pair of cute little pink shoes with bows, and long pink ribbons tied to her hair.

"Uhh…" Li stood there with his mouth wide open.

"Does it look okay?" Sakura walked over to Li and asked.

"Y…Yeah…" Li's face turned bright red.

"Oh no, Li your face is turning red again!" Sakura put her head against his. "Hmm… Still no fever." Sakura backed up.

"Li!?" Sakura watched as Li dizzily stumbled back.

"Uh… Blood rushing to head again." Li, with great effort gained his balance back.

"Are you alright now Li?" Sakura put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah… fine…" Li looked away from Sakura. "Please can we just go now?" Li asked.

"Yeah! Let's go." Sakura rushed down the stairs.

"Hee hee." Tomoyo giggled.

"Tomoyo why do you do that to me?" Li asked as he too walked down the stairs.

Tomoyo followed them both giggling all the way.


End file.
